


♡ Will You? || Cody Carson {COMPLETE}

by dickguzzler



Series: Will You? [1]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: Having the chance encounter to meet your favorite band off of one of their contests should be amazing, right? And having the member you fell for feel the same is ever better, but it seems like that would never happen. At least only in fairy tells or all those smutty one shots you always read when you can't sleep at night. How ever for two girls the "impossible" became possible. Riot, or Twin, and Kota took a chance and submitted a story as to why SIO is important to them. They figured that it wouldn't hurt to try, but little did they know the chain of events that would begin after.What with Carson and Fuentes being best friends, it's only a matter of time before Riot and Vic cross paths as well. Will the fans for both bands be approving of them, or will it just tear them apart?





	1. Did Cody Just Tease Me?

**Author's Note:**

> look this is a hella old 2015/2016 era fic but i'm posting my watty works here too so bear with me ok

(if u haven't seen, there's a second part of this up now, go check it out pls)

Panting, my twin and I wait outside the dressing room.

"Concerts are sort of like doing the deed. I mean, you're both panting, he's standing over you sweating, and putting his shirt back on," Twin, Sonia, whispers to me.

"And then you wonder if you can get pregnant from it." I reply causing us both to burst out in a fit of giggles. All that ceases when the dressing room door opens.

There stands a boy, well man more or less, whose close cropped yet flippy hair couldn't pick between midnight black or chocolate brown. His eyes were a beautiful cross between light blue and a grey. Stormy grey, holding a mystery yearning to be solved, yet hinting playfully at more, lust maybe? He clears his throat.

"Hello girls, nice to meet you! As you may already know, I'm Cody. Ready for the meet and greet?" he asks and his gaze flickers over to me.

Twin, nudges me inside the room and pushes me on the spare couch. Maxx was the first one to speak up. "Hey there! Glad to finally see you two!" he smiles, eyes dart to Cody's, and as if losing an argument, back to us. "It's an honor to us to be in the same room with two people who have a butt-ton of talent. Well, unless you two didn't write that story, but I doubt you'd do that." Cody sits next to me, causing a blush to form on my fairly pale complexion.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I can sense that Cody smells of warm vanilla Axe Body Spray, just applied too.

Twin stands up, smirks at me, and then addresses the whole room. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" She's always had a way with people, and getting them to like her, but she doesn't seem so sure of it.

"I'm not, but the guys have been complaining about not being able to eat until this is over. There's pizza over there." Cody points to the table lined with delicious foods of all sorts. "What about you hun? Hungry for something?"

'I have to look like a clown by now,' I think to myself. "Hu-huh? Oh, n-no thanks. I'm f-fine, Twin and I-I had some-something to e-eat before w-we left." I muster through all the stuttering. Cody only grins and shrugs.

My Twin, Sonia, stands and walks to the table with everyone else trailing behind her. She's done some pretty messed up stuff, and leaving me and Cody alone is one.

I'm awoken from my thoughts by the feeling of weight shifting and body heat getting closer. I look over and see Cody leaning in, causing me to whimper slightly. I must look like a tomato by now judging by what Twin says.

"GET SOME TWIN! WOO! YOU CAN SLEEP WITH HIM IF I CAN VIC!" Her love with Victor is amazingly strong, and sort of borderline stalkerish...

Again I'm jarred from my thoughts by the feeling of a hot blast of breath against my ear and Cody chuckling. I try to hold in a moan, and wonder how he knew that was one of my weaknesses. 'I'm just a normal person, what is there to love about me anyways?'

He mumbles something about this not being right, pulls me into his lap, and smirks. I feel a pair of soft lips brush against my cheek as he whispers in my ear. "Are you a magician, because every time I look at you everyone else disappears." He might be an idol of mine, but I won't come off as "easy"....

Until he kisses my neck, causing me to let out a slight but still audible moan. Cody has me face him and a devilish grin plays upon his lips. "I'll be busy for a bit guys..." he tells the others, calling for catcalls and whistles. He flashes me a smirk before looking at his phone that just went off. He frowns slightly, and stands. Twin walks over, not helping my case.

"I'll guess we'll have to finish this later." Cody mumbles kissing the corner of my mouth. "Oh, and call me when you guys get back to your hotel. I can't let you two pretty girls get hurt." he says handing my phone back. I turn it over, and it has his number scribbled on it with the words: 'Call me sometime baby, I'd love to continue this with you. ;)'

Blushing like crazy, saying goodbye, and walking out of the dressing room, Twin remarks, "Bet he's fun in bed and he tastes like cherries." She reaches for my phone and calls him.

"Hey Cody, it's Twin, she wants to see you tomorrow at noon if that works.....it does? Amazing." Hanging up she smirks, hands me my phone, and drags me to the car making plans on what I should wear to our first "Official date." I love my Twin, but Cody has my heart just as much as she does...which I'm still wondering how that'll play out since she can be over protective sometimes...most of the time.


	2. Here With You, I Feel Safe

"Come on Love! He's going to be here any minute!" Twin called from out the bathroom. "Anything you try on is amazing on you. He's going to die of your natural beauty!" She knows everything I own is old worn out band merchandise. But, hey, it's all comfy, and we're just staying here having a horror movie marathon.

Just then door bell rings and I hear Twin run to answer the door. Sighing, I finally decided on my Of Mice & Men This World Will Be Ours shirt, over a small corset type undershirt. A pair of frayed and worn black jeans fit snugly, but in a good way. I laced up my black combat boots, grabbed my belt, cross necklace, and hooked on my little Squidgy key-chain.

Making my way down the stairs, Twin must have spotted me and dashed over. Of course, being the little annoying yet love-able sister she is, pushed me into Cody's arms. His stormy grey eyes are still alight with mystery, and I ponder the thought if they'll always be that way.

Twin's smirking, I just know she is. That doesn't help the blush forming on my face either, when I notice Cody is looking me over from head to toe. His eyes spend an awful amount of time on the upper half of my chest area.

Sonia clears her throat, causing me to jump a tad bit. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone. After all, you have a lot of movies to watch." She winks and walks into the kitchen. "Scream my name if you need anything!"

"So, ready to be terrified tonight, Love?" Cody asks, a smirk just begging to be set free. "Or, we could do something else...." He whispers walking into the living room.

Sitting on the seat nearest the window, which I claimed as mine when we first moved in, I can sense his eyes on me. "Twin worked hard on finding the scariest movies we had." I turn to face him, only to find Cody is mere inches from me. The vanilla cologne he wore at the meet and greet swarms my senses.

"What a wonderful sister she is, to set all this up," he licks his lip ring and drapes an arm around me. "And what a beautiful set of twins." Cody whispers pulling me into his lap.

The first movie was Friday The 13th, not too scary and a classic. Lasts about ninety-eight minutes, all of which were spent curled up in Cody's lap, and him fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

Soon as the movie ends, I can hear him mutter something about how he might be going too far. Whatever he means by that. It's all dismissed however, when the sounds of Woman In Black can be heard. It's one of the few movies that truly scare me.

As if sensing this, Cody pulled me into his lap again, wraps his arms around me, and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry now, Love. I'll save you from anything." Once more my face heats up, earning an amused chuckle from Cody. "I promise."

About a half hour in, it's the one scene that always gets me. Who knew crows could be so scary? Yelping, I feel Cody hug me tighter and bury my head in his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry." I muster pulling away from his grasp.

He only toys with his lip ring before responding. "No need to be sorry, babe. I made a promise to protect you. And I'll do that." He flashes an award winning smile, and leans in. "At all costs." Cody mutters before I feel his lips crash against mine.

Even though he can be a flirt sometimes....most of the time, the kiss is as sweet as a spoon full of sugar is. Completely absorbed in my thoughts, I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Cody turns me around so I'm pinned under him.

"I know it's too early to say this," He mumbles, pulling away slightly. "But...I really like you....love even." his words trail off when I don't reply. "I knew it, it was too early. I'm sorry." Cody says sitting up.

'He looks so cute when he's confused,' I think to myself, smirking like an idiot, pulling him back in for another kiss. "I love you too silly." I chuckle.

Twin walks in, and sees us. "Watch it. She's my Twin, you hurt her, I'll rip your freaking guts out and use them for jump-rope." She replies innocently.

Pushing Cody off of me slightly, my face flushes once more. "Twin, don't be that harsh." I laugh, stealing a quick glance at Cody. 'This was a perfect night. Spent with the perfect guy, and my lovely Twin.' I think to myself. 'I wouldn't change anything about it.'

It turns out, Sonia watched the rest of the movies with us, to make sure things didn't get out of hand. After the fourth movie, I remember breathing in the warm vanilla axe body spray of Cody. His heartbeats lull me to sleep, and with Twin and Cody in this room, I feel like nothing can ever hurt me. Not even killer clowns or dolls out or revenge.


	3. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A friend wrote this as an imagine because I wrote her a Maxx one. I know that technically in this story, Cody hasn't asked and since this was a chapter that would have just stayed a draft, I decided to put it this way. The title has nothing to do with the story, as I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.)

Cody's POV:

I sighed mentally, what if she says no? What if I mess up? I was snapped out of thought when my friend, Maxx, thumped me on my head. "Ow, you ass!" I yelled, then burst into a fit of chuckles.

"So, are you gonna do it?" He asked, a glint in his eyes. That can usually only mean two things, he's just done something bad, or is going to. Why did I have to know him so well?

"Uh...yeah. I hope it goes well..." I looked down, nervous. Maxx patted my back. Another thing about that idiot is he may look like he's innocent, but he's really not. There was one time when he threw a pie at me...that was a good pie.

"Good luck man..." He stepped out of the house, and did whatever a Maxx does. I sighed, and called Kota.

"Hello?" Ah...that voice of her's...."HELLO?!"

"SHIT SORRY! Wanna go to the park?....Picnic?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course! I would love to, Cody!" She hung up, but little did I know, she was blushing.

••Both at Park••

I was holding Kota's hand, trying to keep a blush down. 'Say something man...' I coughed to get her attention. "So...Kota...I've been meaning to ask you....I've liked you for awhile now...and um...be mine?..." There was a long moment of silence. 'Shit....'

"YES CODY! ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED!" Kota jumped in my arms. I blushed, face nearly fully red. We stared at each other, looking each other in the eye. I leaned in...and kissed her. She was shocked, but kissed back.

Then.... A fuckin bird shit on my head. "DAMMIT!" I pulled away and ran around.

"I love you Cody!"

"I love you Kota!" Yeah...this was my life now.

Kota's POV:

When we got back, after having to clean the bird feces out of Cody's hair, Twin had papers, glue, streamers, and all the works scattered around the living room floor. Either she was planning something for the public, or she was planning something not for the public. It didn't matter which, it would probably involve a shit ton of sparkles, flowers, and other shiny objects according to her items.

"Love! Guess what!" I shouted tossing the duct tape she had to the side. "Guess. What. Happened."

She only sighed and reached for her Peace Tea. "Um, Asshat got stabbed but sadly lived? Is that it? Tell me that's it!" She has a strong..."Hate" towards Carson for some reason. Maybe because he once dumped over her tea. Yeah, since that day she's been out to get him.

"Um, no. A bird shit on Cody's head after he uh..."

"After he what?"

"He uh...after he um..."

"Babe. What did he do?" She spats, her glare intensity increasing by tenfold.

"Asked me to be his...."

"His what?"

"Partner in crime, what do you think?"

"Can't I kill him now?!"

"No."

"But babe!"

"No."


	4. This Is For You, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Twin helped me with this. The next chapter is more or less her thoughts on Cody. Her POV really. The one after is smut.)

The buzzing of my phone is what woke me. 'It's too early to deal with anything today.' I think to myself. Rolling over anyways, I check the message, only to find it's Cody.

'Morning babe! I'm sorry if I woke you up. :( I just wanted to see if you'd like to come to our show tonight? It'd mean the world to the guys, and especially me. I love you with all my heart. ;) ♥ '

Replying, with I could think at ten in the morning, I know it'll seem horrible. 'It's okay, really. I needed to wake up anyways. And I'd love to be at the show! Oh, and Cody, I love you. Forever and always.'

Setting my phone down on the bathroom sink counter-top, I grab an All Time Low shirt and plain faded blue jeans. I also snatch a pair of the converse shoes Twin always has dozens of pairs of.

After letting the warm water run over me for a few minutes, and getting everything done, I step out and change. Twin won't mind if I borrow her shoes for a day. At least, she shouldn't anyways.

"Kota! I swear! If you steal my shoes one more time, it's no more pizza for you!" She screams and laughs letting Cody follow her to the living room. There they are, my angels without wings. Even though they say magic isn't real, I know it is.

Walking to where they were, I looked at both of them. Cody was staring at me, and Twin was glaring at him. I tried to keep my laugh hidden, but I couldn't.

"Adorable," Cody mumbled under his breath as he walked passed Twin and over to me. He picked me up and give me a little spin, then set me back down and looked down at my face. I couldn't help but giggle. A small hand smacked down onto Cody's arm. We both looked up to see Twin giving Cody one of her amused, yet sarcastically happy glares.

"Cody, make sure she's home on a reasonable time. And she better come back in one piece." I loved her, but sometimes she over exaggerated. She let go of Cody's arm, only to whip around again, "Oh, I forgot." Walking over to me, the idiot kissed me on the forehead and rolled her eyes at Cody.

"Have fun you two. Don't try anything, or I'll rip your beating heat out of your chest and shove it so far down your throat, you'll be choking on it for weeks." Twin says smiling pushing us out the door, and walked back into the kitchen without looking at us again.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the venue. After showing me around, Cody pulled me to the side stage. "This way you can watch everything up close, Love." He smiles another award winning smile and heads out. "Now, this show is going to be a little different. I'd like to dedicate this show to Kota." Cody grins. "And the first song, Partners In Crime, is for you." He turns to me and winks.

The show went on for about an hour, in between songs Cody talked about anything really. The new album, old albums, the tour, past ones, interviews, etc. "I'd also like to thank this bowl of dog food. Without it, I'd be nowhere. And it's weird because I don't have a dog, but most of all, I want to tell about someone who means the world to me. Forever and always." He smiles once more and starts to play my favorite song. Therapy by All Time Low..

Once the show is over, he hops off the stage. "So, how was it!?" Cody looks exactly as a little kid would if someone just told him he's going to Disney.

"I loved it, but I'm gonna go get some popcorn." I address the band. Maxx and Zach are fighting over what to call the microphone stand. Dan's recording it all, and then there's Cody. I wonder if they've all grown use to this randomness.

"We can all take a walk to the pizza place, Love." Cody exclaims, grabbing the attention of Maxx and Dan. "But just don't let them steal your food." He mutters wrapping an arm around me. Twin would kill me if she knew about this, but I can get her Victor to make up for it.

Cody's POV:

She's sitting across from me, and I can't think straight. Should I offer her my jacket in case she gets cold? What if she is cold and doesn't want to say something? Kota comes off as someone who wouldn't say anything, to keep the peace. That's an admirable trait, one of the many she has.

"Here you go, Love. It's kind of cold in here," I smile handing her my jacket. "Can't have you getting sick!" Kota laughs and kindly accepts the jacket.

Kota tries to hide a yawn, but fails. The resemblance to a kitten is uncanny, I might just start calling her Kitten. "Come on, let's get you home. You've gotta be tired." I laugh picking her up. "After all, it is almost time to get home."

It takes about fifteen minutes to get to her house, all of which I play All Time Low, her favorite band, loud enough to where she can hear it, but not too loud. Kota ends up falling asleep when "Painting Flowers" comes on.

We happen to arrive just as "Nothing Personal" ends. Picking her up, Sonia answers the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is!? You two were supposed to-" Her words trail off as she checks the time. "You're lucky I love Twin, or you'd be dead." Sonia says leading me to their shared room.

"Well, goodnight Sonia or as everyone says, Twin." I say walking to my car. "And tell Kota I said goodnight!" For some reason, I doubt she'll say that.

Arriving at my own house, and collapsing in my bed, the only thing I dream is of how Kota looked today. That has to be what keeps the nightmares at bay. I wonder if she'll want to go to another show tomorrow. Til then, I can only dream and hope.


	5. Sonia's Thoughts On Cody

Twin's (Sonia's) POV :

Sitting in the couch beside the window that faced the driveway, I had my face practically pressed up against the glass. Cody said he'd have Kota back at the house at a reasonable time. I was going to kill them both when they got here. Just then, I saw a pair of headlights pull into the driveway.

"Finally!" I groaned as I watched Cody come out of the drivers side. But Twin didn't get out of the passenger. 'What the hell?' I let my thoughts fade as I saw Cody go to the other side of the car and pull Dakota out of the passenger seat. He held her up with one hand and closed the door with the other. I could feel a smile dance across my face as Cody slid his arm under Twin's knees and the other under her shoulders. He didn't even have to make an effort.

Shaking off my smile, I walked over to the door and opened it, greeting Cody with my serious "I'm-Going-To-Kill-You" glare. "Do you have any idea what time it is!" I let out a snarl as I glanced at the clock, checking the time. Looking back at Cody holding my Love, I let my black eyes drift down to Kota. "You're lucky I love you, Twin. If I didn't you'd be dead." I raised my hand and signaled Cody to follow me to the room that Kota and I had shared. Turning on the lamp that stood on her writing desk, I showed him which bed was hers and he laid her down, planting a kiss on her forehead.

As I close the door to mine and Kota's room, I walk Cody to the front door and watch him walk to his car. Before opening the driver door, he calls out to me. "Hey Twin! Make sure you tell Kota I said goodnight!" Rolling my eyes, I nodded in agreement and closed the door after he drove off.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a packet of hot chocolate mix and made a warm cup of it. Kota had called me Twin rather than my actual name, Sonia. Ever since she started doing that, everyone started calling me Twin. Even Cody was doing it now. It made me feel special. Like I had a place I belonged and like I was wanted.

Sighing, I took a sip of my hot chocolate and face palmed. 'Fuck. I didn't kill him. Okay then, Twin. Next time he brings her late, you get to flip out on him. And the time after that, then you can use his guts as a jump-rope.' I let my thoughts start to take over my mind as I felt my eyes starting to droop. I wasn't tired, so I didn't know what was going on.

Shrugging it off, I laughed to myself. 'Well, at least loser found herself someone to love. He just better be careful. I don't care if he's part of an amazing band, I'll take him out of existence if he hurts Kota. Either way, she did belong to me first. She was my best friend, my loser, and my partner in crime. Pretty much my everything. And I wasn't going to just sit by and let anyone hurt her.' My thoughts started to take over again. I let out a groan and walk over to the living room, my socks making it hard to slide on the carpet. I had always had that little mind of a two year old, even if I seemed like a serious person at times.

Sitting on the couch, I grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the TV. Switching the channel enough times so that I was on the weather channel. The forecast for the rest of the week showed on the screen, giving the living room a blueish tint. Annoying classical music played in the background to keep the channel alive. I stuck my middle finger up at the TV because I wasn't too happy with the oncoming weather. Sunny for the rest of the week. We needed some rain. Even just a small shower of it would be nice.

I could feel a wave of tiredness wash over me, and I knew I should be getting to sleep. Grabbing my phone out of the back pocket of my black jeans, I pulled my earbuds off of my neck and plugged them in. I went to my favorite playlist. The one that Kota had made for us. A Love Like War by All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes was the first song, and always had been. "We go together or we don't go down at all, Love," I mumbled under my breath as I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Do Me A Favor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger: Suicide attempt towards the middle/end (After Kota's POV). I had Twin write the rest of this chapter for me. It doesn't really change the story any. If you're uncomfortable with it, just skip over it.*

Kota's POV:

Yawning, I walk down the stairs to spot Twin passed out on the couch. Her sleeping form is sprawled, one leg off the couch, other on. Her light brown hair is spread out like a halo. She may be my Twin, but she is far from an angel. More like a demon in disguise, but that only adds to the mystery that is her.

Smiling, I get a blanket and drape it over her. Twin only stirs and mutters something about Victor Fuentes. I'll have to ask Cody if he can set something up for them. Sonia has always been obsessed with them, which is why PTV is second on our playlist.

Walking to the kitchen, I prepare her favorite food. Steak, well done, with a side of pizza and fries. It doesn't take too terribly long. I minds well get her some OJ and Sprite.

Once I set aforementioned food at the table, I hear footsteps. It's either Twin, or a robber she killed however that works....either way, it's her.

"Kota....you made my favorite!" she exclaims happily hugging me. "This is why we're twins, Alex love!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Eat, I have something planned for you later." I reply, a devilish grin played upon her features. Matching her expression, I decide to text Cody now.

'Heya Love! Mind if I ask a favor for Twin? It's about Victor Fuentes. She loves him, and I was wondering since you two know each other, maybe you could possible set up a date for them? I mean, you don't have to if you can't. Anyways, I'll see ya later. Forever and always, yours. They say love is forever.' ~Kota

Not a minute later, 'Morning Not-So-Secret Love, can you be my escape, take me far, far away? Of course I can! It's the least I can do, does tonight sound good? Olive Garden is her favorite place, right? How about 7:30, and we'll be there. Always and forever, yours. Your forever is all that I need. ♥' ~Cody

"I'll be back, Love." Twin replies standing up. I decided to follow her since something doesn't seem right. She's my Twin, one and only, partner in crime, if anything happened to her, I'd be torn

Sonia's POV:

I sat at the kitchen table with my earbuds jammed into my ears. 'I laid down. I drink the poison then I pass the fuck, out. Now let me tell you about the good life.' Vic sang in my earbuds. My fingers were tapping away on the tabletop like drums. Kota walked into the kitchen and sat beside me, yanking my earbuds out of my ears and smacking me in the face. Glaring at her, I let out a low growl, "What the hell, Love! You're lucky I'm in a good mood, bitch."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Gee! Thanks!" Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh and got up without taking my earbuds or phone with me. Walking away from the breakfast bar, I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing one of the square pillows and hugging it to my chest. From behind, Kota grabbed the pillow and yanked it out of my grasp. I let out another growl and she jumped over the back of the couch.

She landed on her back and let her head rest in my lap. I looked down at my twin, and she jabbed her finger into my cheekbone, "What's wrong, stupid?" she asked as I was being murdered by her finger. Looking down at her, I just simply shook my head, indicating that I would be okay. I felt her grab my arm, but I didn't think too much about it.

I had always worn my thin black jacket, so even if she tried, she wouldn't see anything. I could still hear the music from my earbuds playing. And of course, it had to be the one that brought back memories that I didn't want to remember. Like when I lost a really good friend that was like an older brother to me. And when my father would hit me and tell me that I was worthless and ugly and I didn't deserve to be called his daughter. I had been so strong for so long now, but all it took was this song for me to break.

Gently grabbing my Twin's head, I lifted it off of my lap and made her sit down up right. I got up and jogged through the house and up the stairs to our room. I closed the door and reached under my pillow to grab my laptop. Opening the battery compartment, I pulled out a razor blade that I had kept hidden from her. I held it, my hand shaking as I did. Looking down at my wrist that had white scars going horizontal, vertical, and diagonal, I brought the razor to my wrist and quickly ran it across my skin. I didn't wait for the blood to surface.

I made two more cuts as I heard Kota coming up the stairs. 'Shit.' Putting my razor back where I found it. As I did, Kota opened the door and walked in. She didn't have her usual wide grin and her grey eyes had seemed to be more greyed, due to what felt like worry. My best friend came and sat on my bed beside me. She looked at me trying to force her stupid smile back on her face.

"What's wrong, Love?" she asked as she poked my sides. I tried to hold back a burst of laughter as I spoke.

"Everything has just been hitting me like a wave. The memories of my brother and my father, all of it." I never cried in front of people, but I could feel my black eyes start to turn to a brownish color as they began to water. I shook my head. Kota looked at me as she slowly grabbed my arm, she had always been cautious when it came to these things.

When I didn't resist, Kota pulled my sleeve up to see the three new lines I had made. They had started to stop bleeding, but not enough that they had completely stopped. Getting up, Kota walked out of the room. I heard her foot steps go down the hallway. It took her a good three minutes before she got back. She sat on her knees in front of me and pulled my arm down towards her.

Bringing up a wet hand towel to my wrist, she wrapped it perfectly around my arm until she was sure that I had stopped bleeding. Drying my arm off with a paper towel, Love put bandages on each of my freshly opened cuts.

Dakota looked back up at me, and let out a tiny gasp, "Twin, you're crying."

"Huh? I-I am?" I brought my hand up to my face and wiped away the tears that had danced down my face, staining it with little streams of water.

"Y-yeah. You are." Kota stood up and sat beside me on my bed. "I've never seen you cry before, Love." She grabbed my arm in both of her's and clinged to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"We knew it'd happen eventually." I mumbled as I shivered.

"Well," she grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers, "If only Vic was here." I let out a laugh and looked down at the hand she was playing with, "Like he'd ever even look at someone like me."

"Because, you're pretty, and you're short like him." Kota said as she glared at me, as if daring me to say I wasn't. We both went silent for a moment, and then busted out into laughter. "W-what are we l-laughing at now, bitch?" she asked between laughs.

"You think I know, loser?" I spat back at her and fell onto the floor. She pointed at me and laughed even harder. I think she was dying by this point. Getting up and taking in breaths that I had lost from dying with this idiot, I walked to my desk and grabbed my phone. I pressed the power button and it lit up. 6:30. I felt breathing on my neck and I turned to see Kota's face close to my ear.

I jumped a little and she grinned like a dumbass that was high. "Your screen saver is Vic." Quickly locking my phone, I threw it.

"Is not!" I protested.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Love!" Kota jumped onto my bed and waved her arms around, jumping like a five year old. "TWIN LOVES VIC FUENTES!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. I face palmed.

"Dakota! I swear! If you tell Carson anything I am going to-" before I could finish, an evil smirk formed on my twin's face.

"What! You told him!" I fell to the floor dramatically and held my chest, forcing my eyes shut, I yelled, "My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot meh!" I felt the floor shake as Kota jumped hard onto the floor, and sat on my stomach.

"This isn't fair no! Don't you try to blame this on meh!" she screamed. I lifted my head up and opened one eye looking at her, "Did we really just mix up the lyrics to that?" Kota slid off of me and fell to the floor beside me.

We couldn't take it anymore. We were having a laughing attack by this point. How did we always get into situations like this? I smiled to myself as Kota kept laughing. 'God, I love her. I'd be dead by now if I didn't have her. I may love Vic, but this loser always comes first.' Twin grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts and dragged me to the bathroom, my Pierce The Veil bracelets, necklace, black jeans, and Converse in her hand. When did she pick that up?

"Get dressed love! I have a surprise for you! You're going to love it!" she yelled as she pushed me into the bathroom.


	7. Bromance

Vic's POV:

Cody barged into my room without warning. It's always been that way with him. Whenever he need something, why call or text? No, he just waltzs into your house like he owns it. He's really annoying at times, how anyone can put up with him I don't know.

"Woah, dude!" I exclaim, shoving my notebook under the taco blankets. Yes, taco. Not like I was doing anything, unless you consider writing a song something. "I'm sort of busy here!"

God, I hate him so much. "United we fail, divided we fall, yada, yada, yada. You weren't doing anything. We both know that." Cody replied smirking. It went on like that for a while, back and forth, calling each other names through lyrics.

"WE CAN'T DIE, WE'RE DEAD INSIDE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "What do you want now Carson? This isn't another one of your surprises is it?" Backing away, I reach for my pillow. "Last time we ended up in jail for a night, and I'm not afraid to use this!" I gesture to the pillow.

"Hallelujah! I say it's a miracle, thank you Jesus!" Cody says grinning. "Yes, it is, but this time you're gonna love it. And whose fault was it for getting in jail!? You sneezed!"

"Hallelujah, I say, fuck your faith, fuck your faith! I can't help it! I'm allergic to dust, and how was I supposed to know we'd be hiding in a supply room!?" Let me explain what happened. We already knew Kota and her twin Sonia, who I had the biggest crush on at the time and still do.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

I was so beyond mad at Cody right now, but I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid face. In all honesty, I'd go gay for this faggot. He was adorable. Good thing I wasn't gay then. Cody paced back and forth, his hand running across the bars of our jail cell, making the most annoying metallic sound I had ever heard.

I face palmed as I jumped down from the top bunk of the jail beds. As I did, my hand hit the back of Cody's neck and he whipped around, taking the pose of someone doing yoga. "I am a tree!" He yelled as he closed his eyes. I face palmed harder and when I didn't reply, he opened one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"It's your fault we're in here!" I yelled as he lost his balance and fell, slamming to the floor.

"What! Is not! It's yours Vic!"

"Is not!" I slapped him on the back and gave him the middle finger.

We had been in here for about three hours tops. I couldn't stay with this moron any longer. A bro date, that was different. But this, I couldn't do. I had energy, but knowing the energy that Cody had, he probably stayed up all night and ran around the house till dawn like a fucking hamster on a hamster wheel.

It was his fault. Cody decided that Kota should spend time with her Twin, so I decided to take the asshat out for dinner. Turns out, we got drunk. I took him to my favorite taco place. Well, after we ate, we ordered beer after beer after beer until we got drunk. We both went in the bathroom and threw up for a good thirty minutes. When we walked back out into the dining room, the lights were off and everyone was gone.

Cody and I turned our heads slowly and looked at each other with the biggest devil grin we could manage. Cody started flipping tables and dragged one into the middle of the dining room. Jumping on it, he gave a few hip thrusts and sang out loud, "O-m-g look at me! All I wanna be is just like him!" I heard him singing and singing as I was in the back making tacos. Coming out with one in each hand, I nudged him off the table and hopped on.

"Olay!" I yelled as I stuffed my eating hole with food. I felt Cody grab me by the pressure point on my shoulder and yank me off the table. As I slipped on the floor Cody pointed at me with a straight finger aiming at my pressure point.

"Oh dear! Have we struck a nerve here!" He yelled out as he started dancing. I grabbed him by the leg and pulled him off the table, tackling him to the ground. He landed on his back and I hopped onto his torso, letting my knees straddle his hips. I started punching him in the chest, but not too hard to the point that he would try to hit me back. "Olay!" I yelled out again.

"Shut the fuck up with the olay man!" Cody yelled as he pushed me off of him. We heard sirens coming closer and closer. 'Fuck. They must have an alarm system in this place.' Flashing red and blue lights filled the restaurant as Cody and I hid behind one of the counters.

We heard the front door bust open and footsteps cautiously walking across the floor. The cop had walked right past us when I ended up having a sneezing fit. The cop loaded his gun and called out, "Step out into the open and drop any weaponry you may have!" We both raised our hands above our heads and stood up, walking to the middle of the dining room. "Anything you say can and will be held against you," He said as he cuffed the both of us. "Seems like you guys just had a rough night. I think just one day locked up will be good enough." he said as he pushed us outside.

I felt the night breeze brush against my face, moving my hair so that it was in my mouth. 'Gross! Ew gross!' I exclaimed in my head.

After taking my time to remind Cody that all of this had happened, he jumped into the bottom bunk and yelled, "It's still your fault man!" Rolling my eyes, I went to slap him but he let out a few snores. How had he fell asleep that fast? Face palming for what had to be the eightieth time tonight, I crawled into the top bunk and stared at the ceiling. I had someone in mind, but everything was still a blur due to everything that had happened that night. I finally closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

The annoying asshat exclaimed throwing jeans and a Slipknot shirt at me. "It's still your fault! Now hurry the fuck up man!" I can never win with this idiot, but he's mine, so I'm good with that.


	8. Lust Of The Lost

Vic's POV:

Cody pushes me towards his red glossed car, with a thick black line running through the middle. The windows had all been blacked in, so that it was difficult to see on the inside. The car reflected the fading sun's light as we walked out. He used to have a different car, but he almost blew it up trying to impress some slut. Eh, that and we sort of went for a bunch of joy rides......

I've always been a nosy person, well, at least -after all, that's what brothers do- to Cody. I open his glove-box compartment, and dig through looking for nothing in mind. It sort of surprised me, when I came across what looked like a condom package. "Hoping to get some tonight, buddy?" I smirk holding up the object.

"I just forgot that was there." he replies, trying to cover up what his thoughts really are with a blush forming on his face. "Not like I'm going to do anything." Ass-hat replies, he's been a horrible liar to me. I wouldn't call him my best friend, but more or less an annoying brother.

A smirk escapes despite my best efforts. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, YET." He just ignores me and starts driving. "You'll be needing these later." I mumble putting them back in where they were. However, we can't but help belt out to Irresistible by FOB.

It took about a half hour to get to Twin and Kota's house. The look in Cody's eyes could kill when he saw the other car in the driveway. For all we know it could have been one of their best girlfriends. That didn't quite settle him.

Kota's POV:

The sound of the door opening is what distracted Twin and I from our little song battle. Well, we were thinking of random lyrics to scream/sing at each other. We do this often, anyways, the footsteps weren't too familiar.

It wasn't until a voice called out, greeting us. "Honey, I'm home!" The Australian accent..... "What, no welcome home hug, hi, how are ya, I love you with all my heart Troye?" A boy of about the age of 18 walks in grinning like an idiot. He has brown hair that turns blonde, or maybe red if the light catches it the right way. His skin pale, fitting his greyish, blueish eyes.

Troye Sivan, youtuber, best friend, besides Twin of course! He's been away visiting other countries, so what could possibly bring him here? "Troye! Where the heck have you been all these years!?" Sonia calls out hugging him. "Is this the surprise you meant Love?"

It's only 7:20, still ten minutes til they get here. "No, but it is quite the surprise!" We end up spending the remaining ten minutes in the kitchen catching up. He's back here in the sates to see his old high-school crush, Tyler Oakley. I think he said something about confessing his love for him too.

"Babe, where are you?" Cody asks the air. He walks into the kitchen with Vic at his side. "There you are!"

Twin's face flushes and she hides behind Troye. "Woah there Nelly! I'm not a human shield, and besides, I've gotta go." He smirks, stepping away. "Oh, and uh, Twin, you take care of her, and yourself, you hear?" Sivan walks out, and not a single damn was given that day.

Vic only chuckles, and pulls up a chair. "So, who is ready for Freddy?" Que the pick up lines in five...four...three...two...one... "Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" He asked Twin, smirking like an idiot.

Vic's POV:

She blushes and looks down at the ground. "What if I don't like pictures?"

Gosh, she just looks so adorable standing there. "I've got skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?" I reply, blushing a bit myself. The shifting of feet can only be Cody and Kota leaving the room. Her blushes grows as she pulls her hood up.

"Ummm, w-well...uh...." Her stutter is just.....ugh! How could I have not known I really loved her sooner!? I stand up and walk right into a wall. "Are you okay!?" She asks worried, trying to hold back a laugh.

Sitting back down, a devilish grin spreads across my face. "I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

She giggles and looks down. "Uh...." I notice she's fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. "Not my fault you looked."

"Pierce The Veil, huh? I hear they're pretty cool, and the singer is pretty hot if I say so myself." That earns an amused laugh from her. "Also, I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel speak."

(Twin's) Sonia's POV:

The guys and Kota walked outside, with me not too far behind them. I grabbed my key off my Bring Me The Horizon lanyard, and locked the front door to the house. Of course, Dakota was going to want to sit up front, because that's where Cody would be since he was driving, so Vic and I stuffed ourselves in the back of the car. Vic got in first, so he was in the seat beside Kota. I let out a sigh and closed the door, pulling my hood on and looking out the window so no one could see me blushing.

When the car hadn't started to move, I looked up to see Vic face palming and shaking his head while he was looking out his window. Looking at the two front seats, I saw Cody biting my twin's lower lip, as she let out a lowered whimper. I looked back at Vic to see his ears turning red. I nudged Vic with my hand and he looked over at me. 'Watch,' I mouthed as I pointed at Cody. I pulled my leg up onto the seat so I could rest my head on my knee.

When I decided it was the right time, I slammed my foot into the back of Cody's seat, making him lurch forward and making Kota fall forward a little. Vic and I started cracking up and we could feel our faces starting to turn red. Cody slowly turned his head and looked back at me. I knew I had annoyed him at some points, but I didn't think I did it this bad. His face was slowly starting to turn red and I looked back at him with innocent black eyes.

I started to rub my elbows to try and calm myself down. That was just how I did things when I couldn't go back to my old habits. For a fact, there was no way I could since Dakota and Cody were always around, and now Vic was going to start hanging out with us too. I felt Kota look at Cody as a warning. She didn't even have to speak. Her eyes spoke for her, 'I may love you, but that's my twin. You dare to even look at her the wrong way again and I am going to kill you myself.' When Cody turned around, Vic handed me his phone and had notepad pulled up.

Looking down at the dimmed IPhone screen, the message on it said, 'Just ignore him. I put up with him every day, and I've gotten used to it, darling.' I re-read the word darling a few times. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat, and I typed back, 'He dates my sister (I'm sure you know that), but I have to put up with his ass almost every night. He's always sucking my sister's face and it pisses me off. Other than that, he's a good guy. I actually call him ass-hat.'

I passed Vic his black IPhone back, and he laughed at what I had said. Just as we pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden, Dakota nudged Cody and pointed over at me and a laughing Vic. We couldn't stop laughing. One, he couldn't get over that I call Cody ass-hat, and two, I couldn't stop laughing because Vic was laughing. We walked into the restaurant, and the hostess lady sat us at a farther back table.

She seemed to be a lot younger than the rest of the workers. She was maybe twenty-one, at the most. When she sat us, she took our orders, We all got the same thing, sweet tea. As she turned away and started walking, she had a second thought and turned back around, looking directly at Vic. I could feel my face heating with the small mixture of anger and jealousy. 'He's not even your boyfriend, Sonia, Get over yourself.'

The girl's name tag reads 'Skyla' and I automatically know I hate her. Reason being? This was the girl from when I was in ninth grade. She was half the reason I had so many scars on my body. And I just knew that if I told Kota anything, she'd set the whole restaurant on fire, and then throw a bomb into it after she stole all the french fries or whatever she wanted. Skyla set her hand on the edge of our table and looked at Vic on the inside of the booth.

"So, you uh, busy tomorrow?" she asked as she smirked. She looked right into my eyes as she did, so that meant she remembered me for a fact. I put my head down on the table and felt a hand rub soothing circles on my back. I peaked through my arms to see Vic looking down and me grinning like the biggest idiot I'd ever seen. 'God, why is he so freaking adorable?'

"Actually, I am busy tomorrow night, and right now. So if you don't mind, would you go and get our waiter?" Vic tapped my shoulder as an indication to get up. Lifting my head up, I smiled innocently and looked down at my menu.

Not even five minutes later, our waiter came to our table, his order book in his hand while he carried our tray of drinks on the other. As I see his name tag, I face palm, because I know that the guys are going to make a big deal out of it. Cody and Vic both drop their jaws to the table and stare at our waiter.

"His name is Freddy!" They both yell in excitement. From this point on, I knew it was going to be the longest night ever.


	9. We Like It Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex scene, written by a friend. If it makes you uncomfortable, skip over. It doesn't have any impact on the story itself. (yes it's just as gross as you can imagine 2015 smut is)

Twin decided to spend the night with Vic. I told him if he tried anything on her, I'd cut him into pieces and hide him in her food. Yeah, he only laughed and promised a fun-filled night. Nothing would be done, that didn't want to be done.

That basically left Cody and I alone. I mean, not like I haven't been alone before....It's just last time I was left alone, we sort of had a huge fire. What can I say? There was a spider on the stove....and I tried to stab it....and then I set it on fire. Long story short, Twin vowed never to leave me alone by myself, without someone there.

"So, uh, yeah. Last time I was left alone, the place nearly burned down because of a spider." I laugh sitting on the couch. "What can I say? It was bigger then a dime, and it could have been deadly...."

Cody only laughs, sits down, and pulls me into his lap. "But a knife, huh?" I just roll my eyes, and put my hair up in a bun since it's always down; it gets annoying after a while, I do have to admit that much. He only chuckles, and kisses my neck. "Don't worry, I'll protect you against anything. Even a spider bigger than a dime who may or may not be deadly."

"You're teasing me about it! It was in the way! Besides, Twin is worse. She actually set a warehouse on fire for an ant." I laugh and adjust my MCR guitar pick necklace. Twin got it for me when we first met each other. I, in return, gave her my signed PTV one. The squeal she let out nearly deafened me.

"Whole new meaning to fire ant." He smirks and laughs. "You're just too freaking adorable. You know that right?" I can feel my face flushing again as it always does. Cody only chuckles and licks his lip ring. The idiot knows what that does to me, yet still he still does that.

"I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you." Cody smirks and leans in. Closing the gap, I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. "Looks like I lost the bet." He mumbles in my ear as I feel his hands travel up my shirt and he pulls me closer.

Deepening the kiss, he slips his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance which, of course, he wins. As I pull away, I feel my face heat up once more. All Cody does is flash his devious smirk. "How about we take this to the room?" He says with, unhidden, lust in his eyes.

He picks me up bridal style carrying me to the room Twin and I share. He throws me on the bed and I let out a small giggle. He seems so excited for some reason. "Excited much?" I smirk at him.

"Very," He smirks back and gets on top of me. I can feel my face get hot...again. "You look adorable when you get flustered," He starts to kiss my neck and I let out quiet moans.

I tug on his hair pulling him closer. I hear him groan and it gets me a bit excited. I wrap my legs around his waist and start to suck on his sweet spot. He moans loudly as I do this, which if I must admit, only makes me want him more.

I feel his hands slip under my shirt again only this time he unclasps my bra. I tug on his shirt and pull it over his head revealing his bare chest. He smirks down at me and removes my shirt and bra. He stares at my breast for a few seconds and smirks.

"Beautiful." I blush as he kisses my chest. He starts to play with them causing me to moan a bit louder. He begins to suck on one and massage the other which just makes my moans even louder. Not long after, he does the same treatment to the other one.

He pulls down my jeans as I do the same with him. I slip off his boxers, revealing his member. "I-it's so big..." I feel my face get hot once again. That isn't going to fit at all. Cody just smirks down at me. He slips off my panties and throws them on the floor. "I love you Kota, forever and always..."

"I love you too, forever and always." He kisses my forehead and spreads my legs. He gives me one last glance. "Are you sure about this?" I just nod. I know I want this. He just nods before I feel him slowly enter me. I let out a small whimper and cling to his back.

"It'll feel better soon," He whispers into my ear. He goes in deeper until I could feel all of him inside me. It hurt like hell at first, but now all I feel is satisfaction, that I learned all to well about in so many fanfictions. He waits a while until he starts thrust slowly causing me to moan. I wrap my legs around him again as he begins to thrust faster. "C-Cody..." I moan.

He's going at full speed now and I have to cling to his back even harder leaving scratches. Our moans can be heard throughout the house. "I-I'm about to c-come..."

"So am I..." I throw my head back as I feel the warm substance inside of me. He pulls out and collapses beside me. We're both panting and sweating. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "You were amazing babe," He smiles down at me and I return the smile. "You weren't so bad yourself." I smirk and rest my head on his chest.

We spend the rest of the night in the living room watching movies until Vic finally brought Twin home. Here she was complaining about me being home late, and she's out with Vic until four in the morning. Long as he kept his hands to himself, then we're good. If he doesn't, I'll have an alibi, shovel, and backyard.


	10. Don't Say Anything

"About time you two got here!" I call to Twin as she sits on the love-seat across from Cody and I. "It's four in the damn morning!"

She curls up in Vic's lap. "The unicorns stole my pizza because I wouldn't give them the pie...." Twin slurs. I swear, if she's drunk again..... "Don't let them get the pillow!"

I glare at Vic, who only shrugs in response. "Where were you two? I swear if you say a bar, I'm gonna get up, drag you to the kitchen, and literally kill you. You may think I'm joking, but truth be told, I'm not."

Vic laughs nervously and shifts from foot to foot. "We didn't go a bar. She wanted to go the park, but I didn't have anything for a picnic. We want back to the house I share with Cody, to get stuff. She was going through the fridge and saw the wine I have hidden from him. I didn't realize what she had done, until about ten minutes after." He steals a glance at her sleeping form. "As for four in the morning, she wanted to watch every AHS show."

Yup, that sounds like her. Happened last time, but she wanted to watched everything PTV related.....it wasn't pretty. "That still doesn't make up for what you let happen! What if she...."

Cody's POV:

Setting Twin down on the bed I can only assume to be hers, I can hear Kota going off on Vic. He's always been one to get into trouble, even though he says that's me. I'm too innocent to do anything bad.

Except for that one time in grade school where Vic and I decided to start a food fight. Then the next day, we sort of pulled down the fire alarm, causing everyone to panic, run out the building, and police and fires truck to show up. Believe it or not, we got sent the principal ten times in that week.

Vic was always a ladies man, and charmed the vice principal into letting us go on false charges. I, myself however, am good with words. I paid off anyone who saw us do something. All I required was silence, and I'd do your homework, get you out of school, change your grade, you know. Normal stuff kids need help with. Nothing too bad....

There was that one time after graduation day though. Vic threw tacos in the air screaming something about letting them be free. We were banned from the campus after that.

"You're fucking lucky I don't kill you right now." I hear along with footsteps. That must be Kota finishing up with scolding Vic. "I don't see how Twin or you put up with him. I don't understand how anyone puts up with us all actually."

Kota's POV:

"You didn't kill Vic, did you? She's gonna be pissed if you did." Cody replies leaning against the wall. I look to see Twin is still passed out and muttering something about Five Nights At Fuckboy's. She's been using lines from the game since she saw Markiplier play it last week.

"Shut the fudgenugget up and inhale a dong you enragement child. I'm not in the fucking mood, it's five in the damn morning and I'm tired as hell. Plus I just basically lost my voice screaming at that ass that my Twin loves named Vic." That ends up sending him and Vic into a fit of laughter causing them to gasp for air.

"W-what? You don't have a.....what?" Vic finally manages to get out, wiping tears away.

"Eh, shut up, take a place and let me sleep." I mummer pulling my Three Days Grace blanket up. "Do you have any idea how long I've been without sleep? Ten hours....that's a life sentence. Cody, get over here, I'm cold."

"I'll leave you two alone...." Vic smirks and walks out as Cody lays next to me.

Curling up to him, I end up soon passing out leaving Vic to basically have free roam of the house. I, however, am not kidding when I say I'll kill him if anything is broken, or out of place.


	11. I'm Not Alright

It seemed like Twin was having another nightmare when I woke up. A full day had passed which surprised me, because we never sleep that late. It seemed like Cody was still with me, which only brought an idea to mind.

Smirking, I crawl into his lap and kiss lightly at his sweet spot earning a small moan to escape his lips. It's not hard to find, actually, but it's not the most common spot either. Don't let Cody fool you, he loves being teased, since it usually leads up...things.

He stretches and flashes a signature smirk. "What are you doing babe?" He starts to kiss my neck, earning a few quiet moans from me.

He purrs something about "having to keep quiet or punishment might be ensured," in my ear. I bite down on his sweet spot and while my hands travel to....a certain place. "Cody....please....." I whimper in his ear hiding a smirk as I mess with his belt buckle. He groans and bites his lip, trying to hide the fact that he's getting excited. "I need you....now....I can't hold off any longer...."

"What about your Twin? You're pretty loud love." Cody smirks and moves his hands to the hem of my shirt. As he does this, I can feel his member grow harder by the minute. I figure it's time to end the show now since he is all hyped up and thinks he's getting some.

Smirking, I pull away and stand up. "Yeah, you're right. She'd kill you if she found out about this." The bulge is all too noticeable, which emanates a giggle. "Looks like you've got yourself a problem that needs fixing, but won't get it." I call running towards the kitchen.

By the time I'm able to sit, and find the AP I had hidden he makes his way down. "Little freaking tease....I'm supposed to do that...." Shrugging, I turn the page to see an article about My Chemical Romance, one of the greatest bands with a midget, unicorn loving bassist, sassy singer, and gentle giant.

Twin's (Sonia's) POV:

"How dare you! You ignorant little fuck!" I yell as I punch Cody in the jaw. Stunned, he falls back and glares at me.

"What was that for bitch!" He yells as he grabs both of my wrists and pins me to the floor. I spit in his face and wait to see his reaction with a smirk coloring my Italian skinned face. Picking me up by the waist, Cody slings me over his shoulder and stalks towards the kitchen table. Slamming me to the table, Cody reaches beside him and grabs a kitchen knife.

Spinning on my back so that my feet are facing him, I shoot both legs at him and kick him in the rib-cage. Cody let's out a groan of distress as I jump on his stomach, forcing my elbow into his cheekbone. "What the hell did I do!" He yelps as I hold my forearm down on his throat.

Shrugging, I look up in the air at the ceiling, then back down at him, "Now that I think about it, it's just the fact that you're breathing." Looking at me with disbelief, Cody grabs both of my shoulders and pushes his thumbs into my collar bone, causing me to wince and let out a whimper. He shoves me to the wall and brings his fist up to punch me in the jaw.

Lucky for me, I was short. Clenching my small hand in a fist, I reach down and punch Ass-hat in the dinkledo. He collides to the floor and let's out a yell of pain as he holds his baby machine. Grabbing the closest thing I could find, the remote to the TV, I slam it into Cody's head and look down at him. His greyish stormy eyes now closed as he lays down passed out in the kitchen floor.

Jolting up in bed, I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sweat covers my face as I rush downstairs. When I get into the kitchen, my mixed matched Stitch and Pikachu socks allow me to slide along the tile floor of the kitchen as I grab the counter-top as a halt.

Letting out a relieved sigh, I walk over to Cody. He's sitting at the table with Kota on his lap. And they're just talking this time. No sucking of the faces. Grabbing Kota's hand, I cling to her and Cody and lay my head on Love's shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Twin?" Cody asks with concern filling his voice. I simply nod as I back away from my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Um. Yeah, I just had this dream that I killed you, and I was worried it really happened." Kota burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter while Cody chuckles. Rolling my eyes, I flip them off as I walk back upstairs and reach for my phone.

Dialing Vic's number, I tap my fingers on my leg to the beat of Deathbeds by Bring Me The Horizon. "Babe! What's up! Why are you calling this late? Are you okay?" I laughed at Vic's worried voice as I spoke,

"You worry too much! It's adorable. I just have a headache. Nothing too serious. I'll let you get sleep." There's a long silence before Vic whistles.

"Night Twin. I-"... Fuck. He didn't say it. Maybe it's too early? Letting out a sigh, I hang up and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling of mine and Kota's room.


	12. Backseat Serenade

Vic's POV:

I almost told Sonia I loved her....Don't get me wrong, I do! It's just....I think it's too early to say that to her, what if it scares her? I don't want her to leave me....

Hey, assfuck! Get dressed, we're going out. Don't wear your usual shit. This is different. We've gotta see some of our some of our band mates for lunch to discuss our song. Maxx will be there, which I guess you'll bring along the other dipshit, Mike.' Cody texts me. Assfuck? That's new, must be the works of Google.

What makes you think I wanna spend lunch with you? I don't love you, I've got Twin. Yes, Mike will be there.' Cody's always been...how do I put this? "Special?" I mean, with the outrageous names, I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude, and rudeness to his "best friend," it's a wonder how he has so many fangirls.

After ten minutes of debating if I want casual-classy, or classy-classy. In short, I just end up deciding on my suit that can be turned into concert clothes. Even if I did want to change, not like I'd have time because at that point Cody barged into my room.

"Well? Come on! We've gotta go!" He calls running down the stairs slamming the front door shut. I cringe at that sound. Not like it hasn't happened enough times, it just still gets on my nerves how he does it after I've told him not to.

"So...what happened last night?" I smirk, turning on Shinedown. Bully started playing, and if I may say so, this song is what really made people worry about self-harm and suicide. I don't understand how we've been singing to kids out there that it gets better, but how one band make this and then everyone wants to jump on the band wagon and make bullying illegal. It doesn't make sense, I mean, yes, they're talented as hell...I guess it's just the way we dress, or how there's some screaming in our songs.

Twin's (Sonia's) POV:

All of the sudden, my face felt warm and wet. Jumping up, I was eye to eye with my dog, Oliver. Laughing, I push my wolf looking dog off of me. Well, he was husky and part wolf. He's mostly black on top, coated with grey and white on his stomach down to his paws. His eyes a sharpening ice blue. How he got his name? After Oliver Sykes. Lead singer of Bring Me The Horizon. Which is kind of weird because I just had a nightmare about them before Oli woke me up.....

~~~~~~~~~~~Nightmare~~~~~~~~~~~~

Using all the strength I had, I pushed myself up to the surface of the water. The lake was freezing cold, but they say freezing temperatures slow your death, making it more tortuous and painful rather than melting from fire, making it quicker and less painful. Almost harmless, but not quite.

As my face broke free from the water, I pulled myself on the edge of the lake. Laying on the bank, I felt someone standing over me. I forced my head up to look at the man in front of me. Oli looked down at me. His perfect face still and calm, while his brown eyes excited, and sparkling with glee. Bliss even.

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at him. "I'm not okay, and it's not alright. Won't you drain the lake and bring me home again?" Chuckling, Oliver pulled out a thickened rope and started tying my body into knots. After that, he grabbed a cinder block and tied it onto my back.

What!? Where did he get that!?' Grabbing me by my shirt, Oli started dragging me back to the lake, to the part that was deep. Grabbing my arm and helping me stand up, he kept his perfect face straight.

"Who will fix you now? Dive in when you're down? Save me from myself." He pushed me with a hard shove and I fell in the water.

"Don't let me drown!" I tried to manage out of my mouth. Water started to fill my lungs and I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. After a few more seconds, I closed my eyes and let the waves bury me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stretched my arms out in front of me and let Oliver lead me to the kitchen, where I found Kota making breakfast. Now, a breakfast at our house isn't normal. It consists of French fries, pizza, steak (sometimes), and Peace Tea. Lightly walking to Kota, I snuck behind her and grabbed her sides.

"Twin!" she yelled as she whipped around. We burst into a fit of giggles as she tried to smack me in the face. I leaned back and she face planted the table. Oli started barking as I laughed and Kota lay sprawled out on the floor.

After we ate breakfast, Kota went to the store to pick up some stuff for Cody and Vic. Why, I don't know. Those idiots weren't even coming over today. They had some dinner date thing. Which was kind of weird.... Dakota had been gone for an hour now. Always taking her precious time.

I sat in our room and on my bed. Oli was outside, so I had some free time. I would take whatever I could manage. Pulling my laptop out from under my pillow, I pulled out the battery compartment and found my hidden blades. Laying them on my bed in front of me, I picked one up and looked at my scarred wrist. 'What am I going to do with myself? I promised Vic and Kota I'd Stop. I even promised Cody as much as I hated him. He's such an asshat. But I still promised.'

Walking into the bathroom, I dropped my blades in the toilet and flushed them away. "There. Never doing that again." Walking back to my room, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Vic almost told me he loved me, but then he stopped. So maybe he doesn't mean it. Who knows.

Cody's POV:

I sat across from Vic and Maxx with Mike next to me. Vic wouldn't stop drumming his stupid fingers on the table. "Stop! Would you!" I yelled as I hit the idiot with my menu.

"OLAY OLAY!" He yelled as he flipped me off. After a few minutes of us arguing about if tacos were really Mexican food or not.....Which they weren't!

Our waiter walked up sassy-Gerard Way-like and slapped his hand on the table, sticking one of his hips out to the side like a cheerleader. "I'm Patrick! May I take your order pretty boys?" His voice was high pitched and he walked with a certain air to him. He was obviously gay.


	13. I'm A Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random emo dudes with a ship that nobody would even put together + a fnaf reference? you bet!

Patrick's POV:

Woah...those guy were hot. Especially the one covered in tattoos. Holy hell, that piercing. His skin is literally sun kissed...if only I was that sun that kissed his skin...

"Gurl! Have you seen him!? I'd bang him like a screen door in a hurricane in a heartbeat." I remark to my bestie, Alan. We have a joke going where he's a ginger princess kitten...hey, we were drunk. "But he probably has a girlfriend."

Alan leans against the counter, chewing on a celery stick. "Go for it. The worst that'll happen is he turns you down." Boy, how right he was. Anyways, I've had enough heartbreak to know that it can't be any worse than that.

Smirking, I grab their drinks and make my way back to their table. What's his name though? Michel? Mitch? James? He and the other look like they could be related, but so do the two blondes.

"And here's your drink sugar. Not as sweet as you though, I bet." I smirk at the slight blush creeping upon his face. However at moment, my annoying as fuck co-worker and other bestie, Pete come walking by.

"Get some Pat, he's a keeper!"

"THANKS PETE!"

"SHUT UP."

"YOU'RE GONNA FALL OUT BOY."

"WE'VE REACHED AN ALL TIME LOW."

"I'M GONNA SET IT OFF AFTER YOUR VIEL IS PIERCED BY MY SPORK." And with that I walked off leaving Pete to stand there shocked. It also gave me a chance to have those hot as hell guys check out my back half.

"Did he just hit on my brother and make a reference to both of our bands?" Vic asked in confusion as our sass queen walked off shaking his behind the slightest.

I looked over to see a flustered Mike and smirked. "Why, I think so. And I think little Mikey here has a crush on him..."

His eyes snapped up and had a horrified look across his face. "What! N-no!" Mike always tried to hide how he felt about guys, and claimed her was straight in all reality he was as straight as Tyler Oakly and Connor Franta combined.

"Come on, just admit it. You love him." Maxx teased.

Mike's blush only darkened at Vic's next words. "Or is it Tony?"

"No...maybe...possibly...probably..." He stuttered starring down at his calloused hands. An incoherent mumbling escaped his lips.

"What was that?" Vic, Maxx, and I asked in unison.

"Yes." I knew it! Everyone saw the way he looked at Tony.

"Tony feels the same you know." Vic patted his brother's back in hope to reassure him.

"No he doesn't."

"Actually, he does." A voice responded. You could practically hear smirk in their voice. Tony.

"W-what...y-you do?" Mike replied breathlessly.

"Yeah. I always have." About time they finally admitted their feelings.

Kota's POV :

I groaned as I got in line at the Walmart literally 10 minutes from our house. 'These people take so damn long just to check out a fucking bottle of wine!' my thoughts screamed at me. If these people didn't hurry up, I was bound to check out myself and blow the store up. I was here for a good reason. Twin needed to stock up on food, but she was lazy so I cut her some slack. She's seemed off lately. Eh, she probably just misses Vic.

Looking down in the basket that dangled from my wrist, I made sure I have everything I needed. Well, everything Twin requested more or less. Mac N' Cheese, French Fries, Steak, and then a reminder to order Pizza tonight. After waiting for what seemed like fifteen days, I FINALLY drove home and pretty much kicked down the door.

"OLAY OLAY! TWIN CAPTAIN! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEPTHS OF NARNIA TO GET YOUR FOOD!" Twin came running down the stairs and tackled me, kissing my cheek, and then making food as soon as she got off the floor.

"SHE RISKED HER LIFE FOR ME!" She picked up the frying pan and yelled at it. "THAT'S TRUE TWINSHIP! SHE RISKED HER LIFE IN NARNIA TO GET ME FOOD!" We both burst with a fit of giggles and I could feel tears coming to my eyes from laughing.

~~~~

"Can you please shut that thing up!" Twin screamed from the living room. I rolled my eyes as Cody and I kept laughing. Why we were laughing, I have no idea.

"So, pink, orange, or lavender?" I joked. He had begged and begged for me to help him dye his hair the other day and we never got to it, so I was stuck doing it today. Oh the joys of waiting till the last minute.

"Um...I don't know." Are you kidding me. He wouldn't shut up, and now he doesn't know what color he wants his hair to be? You've got to be freaking kidding me.

"Cody Charles Carson, are you telling me that you have no idea and you've been begging for days."

"No. Maybe. Possibly. Perhaps. Yes. I don't know! I'm not sure!" His face twisted up with a look of confusion.

"It's fine you assbutt." Rolling my eyes I bent down and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Let's go with..." Since he had dark brown hair any of those colors would need to be bleached first. "Lavender?"

He smiled and reached for the box. "How do we do this? I just sit here, don't move and let you do your thing?"

"That's about right." I muttered opening the box and putting the gloves on. "Now, if you haven't dyed your hair before, this might burn like a mother-lover." Mixing the bleach and setting everything up Twin walked in and raised her eyebrows.

"Lavender? Shame, him without a head would have been better." She chuckled at her own joke and grabbed a Peace Tea from the fridge. "I'll let myself out..."

"You do that...Now, don't squirm so much Cody." I said moving the chair over to the sink. "Unless you want an even more fucked up dye job."

"I have faith in you." Twin and Carson said at the same time. They just glared at each other while I couldn't help but laugh.

"My idiots...Go twin! Your future husband is calling!" I beckoned her out of the kitchen to where Vic was calling for her.

"No he's not!" She her blush put Chica's pizza sauce to shame.

"Just go!" With that I pushed her to living room and walked back to the kitchen. "Aight, let's get this over with." I mumbled grabbing the bleach and made my way to Cody. With that, within the next two hours he had lavender hair and there was only a small mess in the kitchen.


	14. Death of the Party

Sonia's (Twin's) POV:

It's been a year since my loser started dating Cody. After many threats of how I would kill him but never did, I have to admit I've grown used to having him around. Hell, he was the one who introduced me to Vic. Speaking of Vic...

I looked over to where he was hanging Jack-O-Lanterns dressed up in black skinny jeans with a black band tee inside out. He had kitty whiskers painted across his lovely features with black kitty ears placed upon his messy mop of brown hair. I pulled the hood to my black jacket over my head and tackled Vic.

"Gimme all your money!" I shouted as he laughed. God his laugh... After kissing me on the cheek, Vic helped me stand as we sat at the table. Cody and Kota could be heard at the far end of the kitchen laughing and screaming as they scared the little kids that walked passed the house.

Vic looked over at me with a nervous smile on his face. "So....uh....there's something I want to tell you." I went into instant panic.

'Did I do something wrong? Please tell me I didn't do anything wrong. What if I did. I can't lose him though...' I cleared my throat and looked at him, then down at my black combat boots. "Y-yes?" I asked.

Vic took a deep breath as he reached across the table and started playing with my fingers. "I um...I lo-" Vic was cut off by Cody. Great. Carson threw tacos shells up into the air as they fell on us and he screamed, "It's raining tacos! Out of the sky! No need to ask why! Just open your mouth and close your eyes!"

I face palmed as Vic growled. "God damn it Cody!" Vic yelled as he picked up two tacos and passed me one.

Kota sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked over to where we were. "God damn it Cody. Why are you bothering them? What did they ever do to you? Well....besides Twin hating you." Cody just shrugged as he ate a taco off the floor, "You love me babe, and you know it."

Kota sighed again as she glanced at Cody, "Yes. I do. Sadly..."

"Sadly!?" Cody yelled. Here we go...

"You're lucky I love you at all! You're a dick to Twin yet I still keep you around!" She yelled back.

"She has a point," Vic and I said at the same time.

Cody and my twin started another one of their little "arguments." To be honest, sometimes they were kind of funny. Vic got up and stood behind me putting both hands on either of my sides. "Come on," he whispered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to mine and Kota's room.

I sat on the floor with my back against the bed. My head was hurting like hell now and I didn't know why. I sighed as I let my head drop. "What's wrong, darling?" Vic asked as he sat down beside me.

I shook my head and gave a small smile, "My head just hurts." As if it were instinct, Vic reached over and softly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch and smiled. When he pulled away, I stood up and looked down at him. "You're still weird," I said as I giggled.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned. When I nodded, Vic grabbed my by both of the wrists and pushed me to the wall pinning me. He pulled up my left sleeve and kissed my scars, then he looked up at me with the most serious face. "Riot, I love you. Scars and all. And nothing is going to change that. You may have scars, but they have a history to them. They make you who you are. I don't like you hurting yourself because you're too perfect for that. I love you." I smiled as I hugged him and hid my face in between his neck and his shoulder.

"Vic..I'm not perfect. But thank you. I love you too." He smiled as he gently pulled me out of his grip and kissed me softly.

"You're perfect to me and Kota. And believe it or not, to Cody too. You're an angel." I sighed as I looked him dead in the eye.

"Well if I'm an angel, then you're the wings that keep me from falling."


	15. They Don't Need To Understand

Cody's POV:

I sat at on the couch looking out the window as Riot walked down the driveway from getting the mail. As she came inside, she shivered a little and walked into the kitchen sitting at the table. I looked back out the window as snow softly started falling to the ground. Looks like we'll actually have snow this Christmas.

"I'm home!" Vic yelled at the top of his lungs as the backdoor could be heard slammed shut. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Vic was tackled by Twin.

"I missed you!" she yelled back.

"Twin, he was gone for thirty minutes. He just went shopping," I laughed as she made a face at me.

"I'm telling Kota!" she screamed as she bolted up the stairs.

"And she hates me so much why?" I asked Vic as he started putting food into the fridge.

"Oh, I dunno," he said as he looked at me, "It's not like you're dating her twin or anything."

I laughed sarcastically as I shoved him, "Oh ha ha. That doesn't give her the right to hate me." I started making four cups of hot chocolate as Vic spoke again.

"No man. You don't get it. Kota is Twin's everything. She'd kill for Kota. You better be careful man. You break Kota's heart, Twin is going to torture you in ways you didn't know existed. She's said this herself, her mind is fifty shades of fucked up. You better be careful."

I sighed as I sat at the table and looked down at my hands. "Vic, I'd never want to hurt Kota. I've told her I love her before, but I don't say it just because we're in a relationship. I say it because I mean it. She's just... I don't know what it is about her. She makes me happy. At that meet and greet. When I first met her and Twin. Just....she's perfect. And I mean it." I felt Vic's eyes on me as I finished talking. Turning around to face him, I glared at him, "Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

Vic laughed and nodded, "I won't. Trust me." The timer for the hot chocolate went off and I got up to get the four mugs from the microwave. After placing them on the coffee table in the living room, I jogged up the stairs to get the girls.

"Hey! Hot chocolate's ready!" I said as I knocked on their bedroom door. Twin was the one to open it. She made a face and gave me a quick hug before bolting down the hall. I looked at Kota as she walked out and stood in front of me. "Uh...she hugged me? Why did she-"

Kota cut me off. "Don't question it. It may never happen again. She's playing nice since it's Christmas time." I just nodded and looked down at Kota. She looked away and I grabbed her hand interlocking our fingers, "Come on. We're gonna watch NBC and drink hot chocolate."

As we walked into the living room, Twin was already cuddled into Vic's chest on the other couch by the window with hot chocolate in her hand. Vic took a sip of his and ran his fingers through her hair. I have to admit, they were adorable. Sitting on the other couch, I pulled Kota into my lap and started to drink my hot chocolate as I handed her hers.

"You guys know that we're supposed to have Halloween on Christmas if we wanna live like Jack and Sally, right?"

Vic's POV:

I woke up on the couch. Rubbing my eyes, I looked over to see Cody beside me with his legs over mine. 'He slept on me?....'

Sliding out from under Carson, I walk behind the couch and shove him off. He falls off the couch and I fall on the floor laughing. He looks up at me with his evil glare. "I am so going to get you back for that, Fuentes," He says biting his lower lip in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You say that all the time." Waving him off, I walked to window. It was actually snowing still. That hardly ever happens here. And for it to stick? That's even more uncommon. "Carson, you make the hot chocolate, I'll get the fairy lights and start the fire." With that I pushed him to the kitchen and went to wake the girls.

As I walked into Kota and Twin's room, I flicked the lights on and off over and over. "Get up children!" I yelled. Kota groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Well, it was Twin's pillow. Twin probably had another nightmare, so that would explain why she was cuddled up to Kota in her bed.

Looking up at me with one eye open, Twin grabbed an empty picture frame off the side table and threw it at me. "Okay okay! I'm sorry! Just get up!" I yelled raising my hands in defeat.

"What's in it for us of we do?" Riot asked, well, more or less mumbled.

"You can have all the pizza."

"We're up, we're up!" With that, they both jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Truth be told, there was no pizza, at least not yet.

When I got downstairs, I found the girls on the couch drinking hot chocolate, while the smell of cookies could drafted out of the kitchen, swarming my senses. It reminded me of my childhood. Some Christmas show was on, Charlie Brown I think. Kota was cuddled into Cody's side, his arm wrapped tightly around her. My babe was looking out the window at snow still falling gracefully.

"Um, how about we open half of these presents, then you two can go outside, have a snowball fight, come back in for pizza and cookies, then we can finish opening them." I spoke up, meeting Cody's blue gaze, him nodding in understanding.

"Yup, let's get this thing started." He said, going to the tree and sorting the gifts out.

After a half hour of the girls running around, my babe trying to kill Cody with everything she got, and him hiding, the pile finally dwindled down. "Okay, so, you two go outside." I said, getting up and pushing the girls out of the living room and out the backdoor. They instantly got to work doing whatever they do.

When I went back to the living room, I saw Cody had already cleared off the table and thrown the wrapping paper away. He had moved the table, the couch, and grabbed a load of blankets. "Dude, I love forts so much."

I went and grabbed the box of fairy lights, well, Christmas lights, and started stringing them around the room, while he put them down the hall. I grabbed a few scented candles and placed them around the room, when he walked back in. There was a small pack of matches in his hand, which he opened and lit a match, lighting all the candles. "Go check on the food, I'll still be here."

"Aight Carson." Walking to the kitchen, I snuck a glance out the sliding screen door and found the girls making snow angels. A small smile danced across my features at how innocent they looked, the snow falling, and meeting their warm skin, melting. It was quite a sight actually.

Checking the food nearly cost me my life. My brown locks were an inch away from the stove flame, but if it wasn't for a wedgie, I would have been Vic-Ala-Flae. Or just became a taco...I like tacos. But not as much as I love Riot.

I placed the cookies on a plate, grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the microwave, and got a few drinks before I went back into the living room. Cody had already paid for the pizza, set up the fort already, "Shark Tales?"

"Fuck yeah." He said as I went over to the DVD player and put in said moive. Skipping the previews, I paused it at the select screen and turned the lights off so only the glow of red, green, blue, and the candle flame could be seen. "What about the other two gifts?" He asked.

"Mike should be here right..." I trailed off ad the doorbell rang. "Now." Making my way to the front door, I saw Mike holding a squirming black kitten and white husky. "Thanks brother."

"Anytime." He said handing them over to me, shooting a smile my way and giving me a quick hug. "See ya later." He got into his truck and drove off, a cloud of white smoke following close behind.

"Cody, get the girls. I'll be in here." I told him, climbing into the fort, it was quite spacious really, and waited for him to come back while keeping the two animals still.

Not long after I heard three familiar pairs of footsteps, and a gasp. "Damn Asshat...this is actually really nice. But where's mt boyfriend?"

He chuckled as the footsteps grew closer. "Calm down, he's here."

"Clam!" I heard Kota shout. Of course..."Working at the whalewash!"

Twin joined in, "Eat it!"

"Don't eat!"

"Eat it!"

"Don't eat!" The husky managed to get out of my grip, and ran out of the tent-like thing with the kitten following close behind. Oops...

"Vic!" Twin shouted, more than likely seeing the kitten. She pushed back the flap, and tackled me, the kitten still clutched to her chest. "Look at Lucifer!"

Kota and Cody sat next to us, the husky curled up. "Zero is adorable mate..."

I smiled as I glanced around at my best mate, my baby girl, and her twin. I don't know what I would do without any of them. I really do love them all.


	16. A Different View

Sonia's POV

I was dying. Being smashed in between Vic and Kota on the same couch was suffocating. Oh, and ass-hat was there too. Cody sat on the other side of Kota. So the order went Vic, me, Twin, and ass-hat. We had been watching scary movies since about 7:30 that night.

Well, let me clarify: The guys took Twin and I out to get pizza earlier that day. They knew our love for pizza was almost stronger than our love for, well the guys themselves.

Anyways, Dakota and Cody had been sitting across from Vic and I. Vic had his arm draped over my shoulders and I was holding his hand. On the other side of the table, Cody had decided it was a good idea to suck my sister's face right in front of me.

I cleared my throat loudly and glared at him. Vic chuckled and looked at me with his big brown eyes. I tapped his nose and he made a face. He was so freaking adorable. I glanced back at my love and Cody to make sure that Carson over there was keeping his cool. I always called him by his last name rather than his first.

I whined as I looked at Vic. "My hands have grease all over them now! That's so gross!" He laughed too loudly and kissed my forehead.

"Go clean your hands then. Cody and I will go pay." As we slid out of the booth, I grabbed Kota by the arm and dragged her with me. She was laughing non-stop....again. "What is it now loser!" I laughed as I bit her arm.

"Owe!" she laughed even harder. "Bitch!" she yelled at me as we entered the bathroom. We got some concerned stares, but we didn't care. We weren't here to impress anyone.

"Dickbag!" I yelled at her. We washed our hands as we kept laughing and l flicked water at her.

"Geez, thanks!" she exclaimed as we laughed our asses off. God, I loved her. I'd be nothing without my twin. I looked her up and down and gave her my perverted grin. Like she read my mind, she did the same. Our plan was to freak everyone out and laugh about it. She walked up to me and hugged me tight. I pretended to whisper something beyond needs of explanation in her ear. She forced her grey eyes to become wide and looked at me, slowly peaking around to make sure everyone else was looking at us. A woman behind us rushed her daughter out of the bathroom and we died laughing as we left not far after the woman.

Kota and I walked out of the bathroom. We didn't link our arms or any of that cheesy stuff like regular best friends did. We punched each other and took turns singing lyrics. I swear, everyone considered us guys.

"I kissed the scars on her skin!" she yelled.

"I still think you're beautiful!" I yelled back. And then we looked at each other and sang together, "And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend!"

We walked out to the parking lot to meet the guys at the car. We were stopped when someone tapped Twin on the shoulder. We both turned at the same time to see a taller guy. He had to be about a year older than us. He had the whole surfer dude look going for him.

"So," he said. "You, with the grey eyes. Want to come by my place?" Was this guy serious? With me standing right here, he said that. What an idiot. He reached to pull Kota away from me and I could feel Carson and Vic coming towards the situation to help out.

Grabbing surfer dude by the arm, I bit down hard and made him jerk back. I lifted up my foot and kicked him in the chest, then spit on him. "Listen here jackass! This is my Twin, and she belongs to me and Carson over there! You even try to touch her again and I am going to pop your dick and staple it to your fucking face." Grabbing Twin's hand and interlocking our fingers, I dragged her over to Cody and pushed her to him.

"You should be the one looking out for her now. Damn. I'm her sister and her fucking boyfriend." I started to walk away when I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Vic grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Love, where are you going? What's wrong?" Vic asked as worry filled his beautiful dark eyes.

I looked up at him and said, "Babe, it's nothing. I'm just stressed. I'm going to walk home." I was exactly five feet tall, so I had to stand on my tiptoes to kiss Vic. Doing so, I walked away from my friends and headed home as it started to rain.

When I got home, I was drenched in rain. The front porch light was on and I could see Kota and Cody on the couch cuddling and laughing about something. They probably didn't know what they were laughing about as usual.

As I walked through the front door I wiped my Converse brand shoes on the rug and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and as soon as I did, Vic grabbed me and pulled me into a welcoming hug, making me gasp. I smiled and looked up at him. I could feel my black eyes brightening as I looked at his warming face. I started to shiver and Vic slid his hoodie over my head and onto my torso. Smiling, I grabbed his hand and walked with him downstairs to Kota and Cody.

When we got down stairs, I looked at my friends. Everything seems to go quiet and I felt all eyes shift to me. I grinned widely and reached under the couch, pulling out all of my scary movies. I knew which one Twin was frighten by the most, so I thought I'd do Carson a favor and put that one on.

Grabbing The Woman In Black, I put it into the DVD player and sat down beside Vic. I curled up to his chest, taking in this scent. He wrapped his arm around me and held me, claiming me as his. I looked over at Twin when the part that scared her came on.

She was clinging to Cody with her head buried in the crook of his neck. I smiled as he stroked her back and kissed her shoulder over and over.

I grabbed Vic and stealthily pulled him up the stairs and to my room. He sat on my bed as I reached under it and pulled out an old Ouija Board that Twin and I used to mess around with, but never really did anything with it. Vic had been begging me for months to throw it away. Breaking it in half with some effort, I smiled at him and jumped onto his lap. I let out a yawn and fell off his lap and onto my bed.

"You're so adorable," Vic sighed as he fell beside me, pulling me to his chest.

"Am not." I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Well," he bit my shoulder, leaving his mark of territory. "I think you are." At those last words, I fell asleep in his arms.

Twin and Cody were still on the couch. They had stopped watching scary movies and started watching The Annoying Roommate video. They kept laughing and laughing. Cody stood up and yanked Dakota against his chest. "I love you, so much, Kota. You'll never understand, babe."

Kota shrugged, "Sure I won't. You keep telling yourself that lover boy." She laughed until her face turned red and reached up to kiss him. As she did so, Cody whirled around so that he was laying on the couch and Kota was sitting on top of him.

She punched his chest and busted out into laughter. "You jerk! Share the love, right!?!" she said as she leaned down and kissed him. Before pulling away, Cody grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled a little. Kota giggled as they pulled away.

Wrapping his arms around her, Cody looked Dakota in the eyes and smiled, "Get some sleep. I'll see you as soon as you wake up." Yawning slightly, Kota shook her head and laid down on Cody. "Good night, Love." she whispered as her eyes closed.


	17. Wild Wild World

Kota's POV:

"Kotaaa!" I hear a child like whine come from the living room. I walk in to find the idiot that I so happen to love sprawled out on the couch.

"What do you want Carson?" I asked as I make my way towards him. He opens his arms and instantly pulls me into a cuddling position. I adjusted myself so I'm comfortably resting my head on his arm.

He was watching NBC, or Nightmare Before Christmas, and since I love NBC, it's my life really, decide to join him. After a while my stomach let out a not-so-quiet low grumble. Cody chuckled from behind me, and asked, the smirk evident in his voice, "Hungry?" I nod and hand him the phone. "What you can't talk?" He smirks as he grabs it out of my hand and starts dialling the all too familiar number.

"Ew, no I hate talking to peasants." Replying, I turned back to the TV and continued watching NBC, which was just getting to the good part, when Jack and Zero got lost in the woods, and stumble upon Christmas town.

A little while later, the pizza man finally arrived, which caused Cody to have to get up and answer the door. I don't see why someone else couldn't have answered it. While we piged out, going back to being couch potatoes together and continue watching NBC, I feel his hand wander down to my bum.

"Cody, what are you doing?" I muttered, not being able to stop the blush from creeping onto my face, yet I don't stop him from whatever he's doing. Instead I turned around and kiss his nose.

"Touching your butt, baby girl." He smiled, as his strong arms wrapped around me pulling me into his chest. "Love you," I hear him whisper burying his face into the crook of my neck, leaving light kisses.

"Love you too, Asshat." I giggled before kissing his cheek, and clung to his arm.

Once the moive ended, much to my displeasure, he spokeup once again, voice going raspy. "You know what we should do?"

"Hmm?" I muttered, burying my face into his shoulder once more. His hand traveled down to my backside once more and squeezed, the blush forming on my cheeks for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "No...not now at least."

He stuck out his bottom lip and whined. "But babe!"

"But babe nothing! Not in here while my twin is right outside with Vic being all romantic. Especially not when they could walk in at any mintue."

"But if we get on the floor they'll never know!"

"But they'll hear! Do you have any idea what Riot would do you to you of found out about this?"

"'Bout what?" Came the familiar voice with the sound of the patio door closing and footsteps. "What are talking about, where we're gonna bury his body?" My babe asked, leaned over the couched and flicked Cody's nose.

"Babe! Guess what we should do!" Vic's excited voice sounded, growing closer and closer before his face finally appeared behind Twin. "We should go out!" Twin sighed and turned around to face him, a small playing at her mouth as she attempted to keep a straight face at his kid like attitude.

"Really Victor?" She chuckled, rolling her eyes and kisses his nose.

"Don't call me that." He said, sticking out his bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Victor Victor Victor!"

"Sonia." Vic smirked at how her badass exterior faltered, looking down at the ground.

"Don't call my that, Viccy." She muttered, fiddling with the ends of her jacket sleeves.

He engulfed her in a hug, littering her face with kisses, her attitude lifting instantly. "I'm your Viccy. Your Viccy Bear. Your wittle Viccy, and you're my wittle Bave."

"So, what do you guys say about us going out to the bar?"

"Yes."

"M-"

"Taco Cabana!" Vic shouted, grabbed my Twin's hand, tossed Cody his keys and ran out the door. Boy, was this going to be a long night.

Riot's POV:

We pulled into the parking lot of Taco Cabana just as Makeshift Chemistry ended. Getting out, I walked over to where my twin was standing. She was dressed in black jeans with her Ghost Town shirt, along with two sleeves of bracelets and a pair of my Converse. Aside from the guys, Kota and I always wore our band merch no matter where we were or went. For example, I had an Of Mice And Men shirt on that was slightly over-sized, black jeans, Converse, and a Pierce The Veil Necklace.

Adjusting my beanie, Kota and I started clinging together. There wasn't one place you would see me without my twin. Vic cleared his throat as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers as he spoke. "Ahem. She happens to be mine."

Kota shoved him and walked over to stand next to Cody, "She's yours only for tonight. Let me warn you, keep her away from the drinks. If she gets drunk, well....let's just say it'll be world war three."

After Kota's little lecture, we all walked into the bar. Kota, Vic, and Cody all went to the table to order tacos. I, on the other hand, headed over to the bar. I took a seat on a stool and waited for one of the bartenders to walk over to me.

"Anything I can get you?" A voice comes from in front of me. I nodded shyly as I started fiddling with the sleeves of my grey jacket. "Vodka, moonshine, and a corona? That would be nice." I smile.

"You here by yourself and you want that many drinks already?" He really didn't know what he was dealing with.

Sighing, I stand and glare at the bartender, "Look here sir. Either get me what I want, or you're taking a trip to Switzerland via getting kicked in the sperm house. So let's get a move on, shall we?" I give another innocent smile and the bartender just nods after rolling his eyes. After a few minutes, he hands me what I asked for and I head to the table where the others were seated.

Kota looked at me and pointed at my alcoholic heaven, "Um..Babe. You know how you get when you're drunk. We don't need a rerun of-" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, a devilish grin coloring my face.

"Oh Kota." I coo, batting my eyes at her. "I'm not drinking the alone. And besides, we're experimenting. I'm mixing all of these, and you guys have to try it with me." At first, Kota was totally against the idea. But Carson was on my side for once. That left Vic to fend for himself.

"Guys," Vic said as he let out a nervous chuckle, "Let's think this through. Riot, she gets like. Really moody when she drinks. Not only that, but if she gets drunk, we're all screwed. And Kota, you're like, so innocent. Well...at least I think you are. And I don't really have anything to say to you Asshat..." Kota and I slowly looked at each other. When my black eyes met her grey ones, we bursted into a fit of laughter. Our faces turned red as we laughed for a good three minutes.

"Now now, Little Mexican," Kota instigated.

"It's just for fun, Victor. How bad can it be?" I finished the sentence. Vic looked over at Cody, and I don't think I've ever seen him more pissed off. "Well," Vic started, "the last night Carson and I were drunk, we ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables. And then in jail."

"What!" Cody yelled. God he sounded like a little girl finding out what puberty was for the first time. "For the last time! It's not my fault you sneezed!" I face palmed and shook my head while Kota grabbed a wet rag from the table behind us and hit both of the boys.

"Here's the deal. We're doing this, so shut the fuck up and let's have fun." Kota said, glaring at them as if daring them to argue. Both boys just nodded and we took turns trying the mixed drink. We all admitted it was way too strong, but that was the fun of it, right?

We finally got home that night. "I swear if I see another fucking piñata, I'm going to kill you Fuentes!" Cody screamed from the top of the kitchen table. I laid on the counter with my shirt pulled halfway up, showing my bare stomach. The counter was cold, and I was burning up.

"Well take care of that rat you have living upstairs with you then! The piñata stays in till you clean up after that little shit!" Vic yelled from the bathroom. Last I checked, he was taking a shower...with his clothes on. As for Kota....well...

Getting up, I pushed Cody off the top of the table and walked across his back before walking to the back door. "But that bitch doesn't even notice me!" he screamed. Walking back inside, I shoved a few dead leaves into Carson's mouth and laid on his back.

"You sir," I slurred, "Are a fucking unicorn that shits candy." Asshat started squirming around until I fell off of his back. After dealing with Cody, I headed outside to find a drunk Kota.

Kota had started a bonfire made out of some of Cody's old shirts. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while running in circles.

After drop kicking my twin a few times, I dragged her inside and walked into the bathroom where Vic was taking his 'shower.'

Reaching over to the toilet, I flushed it and waited a few seconds. "Oh sweet mother of monkey milk and dinkledoo of a catfish!" Vic squealed. He sounded like a dying whale, if I had to be exact. "Why is the water so cold!" After a few minutes of him yelling and PMSing, he eventually passed out in the shower. I reached in and turned the water off before walking into a kitchen and grabbing a knife. Then I proceeded to lay on the couch and cuddle the knife like it was my child. As for Cody and Kota, they crashed under the kitchen table.

Cody's POV:

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes, light attacking me. What the hell happened last night? Am I on the floor? "Ugh...what happened?" I groaned attempting to sit up only to hit my already aching head on the table. "Fuck..."

The last time I felt like this was back when Vic and I had just finished an album and we, Pierce The Veil and Set It Off, went out to a bar and got totally hammered. I ended up waking next to Maxx with a unicorn mask on him, and Vic at my feet curled up muttering something about tacos. Figures.

A wave of nausea washed over me as I tried to sit up once again, a little too quickly. Oh fuck, I hated being hungover but the feeling before it was complete bliss. It was almost worth it. Almost.

"Fuck this, I'm sleeping again." I muttered, cringing at the slight sound, and crawled out from under the table and stumbled up the stairs. Oh my god, my head hurt so bad.

I opened the nearest door, and stumbled around the room until I felt the soft material of bedding and plopped down. Ah, it felt great to be in a bed again. My eyes closed, as I slowly let the thoughts take over me as sleep soon came to me again.

Vic's POV:

I felt a wetness in my pants, and a coldness all around me. Oh god, I didn't piss myself again, did I?! Wait...I mean, I don't piss myself, I didn't say anything!

"Sí , ¿qué diablos pasó y por qué están mis pantalones mojados ? Oh Dios , mi cabeza.." I groaned, rolling over only to find my face submerged in water. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!" I jumped up, slipping on the water and hit my head on the shower head before my butt hit the faucet and landed back in the tub, water sloshing out and everywhere.

Ugh, great. My ass hurts, I'm soaking wet, and bow my head is hurting worse than ever. I'm just going back to sleep...which I did, after I managed to get up out of the tub and landed flat on my face on the floor. Yay, this day is just great.

Once I finally got the bathroom door opened and unlocked, I felt my way down the hallway opening the first door I found. Luckily the bed wasn't too far away as I fell on it, arms wrapping around sleeping figure.


	18. My One And Only

Cody's POV:

"So...I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere nice for our anniversary...a year is a long time you know." I said aloud, as I fixed my tie in the mirror for the hundredth time that night. It's been one year since the meet and greet where I met Kota and her Twin. A year that I'll never regret. A year of nothing but perfection...except when her Twin always tried to kill me, but we soon got over that.

"I don't see why not. Twin and Vic are in the living room spending the night in anyways. You know, we should probably give them some privacy every once in a while." Kota giggled, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "And, I'm sure they'll appreciate the alone time...if you know what I mean."

"You want them to have hot kinky buttsex?" I muttered, turning around and enveloping her in a hug.

"Cody! I was meaning to cuddle and watch movies not...that!" She giggled again, pushing me away slightly to fix her Jack Skeleton dress. It was a first to see her in a dress, and not band merch, but I can't quite complain.

"Anyways, let's go m'lady." I smiled, and offered her my arm as if this were the 1900's again.

"We shall good sir." And with that, and little lecture from her Twin and Vic about a few things, we were out the door and on the way to some fancy restaurant that you have to make a month reservation for.

Kota's POV:

"So you're telling me you were on the waiting list for this place for a month?"

"Yup. That was just to get on the waiting list. It took like...three months to even be considered." Cody muttered, picking at his food. "So in all, I've had this planned for four months. I understand if it's something a little over the top, but yet again I just wanted this be special..." He looked nervous with how his voice trailed off, as if something was worrying him.

"Well, it's perfect, and as much as I know you hate that word, it really is. Trust me, nothing could make this night any better, okay?" Leaning over the table, I booped his nose and a small a small "honk" sound.

"Oh really? Not even if I were to do something?" Cody asked, biting his lip to suppress a slight smile.

"And that something is...?"

"Marry me. It's been the best year of my life, and I love you. I honestly do. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life being the same without you in it, and I really want this to be something a lot more...I don't know, lasting? Something we have proof to show of our love. And I figured that marrying each other, would be a good way to show everyone. I understand if you don't want to, and think that I'm just doing this to get fangirls to stop trying to hit on me, but I really...really love you..." He sighed, biting his lip harder and looked up at me.

"Do you really have to ask that assface? Of course!" I giggled kissing his nose and sat back down. I honestly never thought that I would ever be in a relationship, or if ever get married for that matter. But hey, things happen I guess. And this time, it was for the better.


	19. Happy Little Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, that is a Troye Sivan reference. No it has nothing to do with birth control or babies. A friend wrote this for me a while ago.)
> 
> \----
> 
> thank god this mess is over, see u in "Or Will You Not?"

-Two years later-

'Don't mess up man...' I messed with my tuxedo, which I wore on Kota's and my first date. Maxx patted my back, damn, he didn't need to worry, even he already did it...I gulped.

The music started, and everyone got in their place. I stood at the end of the aisle, next to the preacher. I blushed when I saw my beautiful wife, Kota, walk down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white diamond dress. 'God, I love her...'

••••

After the preacher finished yapping his trap, we got to the important part. The vows.

I never really wanted an original wedding, so we both decided on a Halloween-Corpse Bride one. It was perfect, and I was pretty much zoned out the whole time due to nerves and trying to make sure I got the words right.

"You may kiss the bride!"

I lifted Kota's veil, revealing her beautiful face. That face I adore so. I slowly leaned in and kissed her. Yeah, this is my life now. And I love it . Yet, did I know, it would get better than this.


End file.
